Oops
by Impossible Oswin
Summary: Amy has questions about River. Oh, and the Doctor really should get rid of that book that Clara found in the library. The one that says his name and whatnot. Reviews welcome!


**Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who. If I did, that would be awesome. But I don't.**

**I found it funny that in Journey to the Center of the T.A.R.D.I.S Clara goes into the T.A.R.D.I.S library and finds that book wide out in the open that conveniently states the doctor's name... Meanwhile he's freaked out that River knew his name!**

**This takes place early in season five, sometime after Amy meets River.**

"So, Doctor," Amy raised her eyebrows and leaned her back against the T.A.R.D.I.S console. "I've got a question."

The Doctor sat on the bench at the edge of the area, examining his sonic. It had been partially gnawed on by an especially hyper no-nosed dog from Space Barcelona.

"Yes, Pond, what is it?" He tried extending the sonic and, much to his dismay, the extend-y part flew off and hit a lever on the console causing both to tumble to the ground.

Amy picked the tip of the sonic screwdriver up off of the floor and absentmindedly fiddled with it.

"You and River..." She trailed off for a moment as she noticed the Doctor look up sharply, a faint blush beginning to form on his cheeks. "You said... You said she was from your future. How can that be? What does that even mean?"

There was a silence. The Doctor ran a hand through his epic hair and placed the remainder of his favorite screwdriver beside him.

"She's... Dangerous," he finally supplied.

Amy cocked her head to the side, taking a few steps towards the old Timelord.

"Well you know what I think?" She leaned in. "I think she's your wife from the future. The way she looked at you, called you 'sweetie'. And you know what else? I think you've got a little crush -" she was cut off as the Doctor covered his ears and began to childishly "la".

"Lalalala! I can't hear a word you're saying!" He shouted. Then he opened his eyes and frowned.

He nodded solemnly to himself. "Trouble." Eyes boring a hole into the ground, the Doctor swallowed. "That's what she is."

Amy raised an eyebrow.

"I met her in a library. Well, not me, actually, but a different version of me." He ignored his companion's confused look and continued. "And... And I'd never met her. Not once. But she knew all about me. Because she was from my future."

"All about you?" Amy inquired.

"Yes."

"Everything?"

The Doctor nodded slowly.

"So she knows your name, then." It wasn't a question.

Swallowing, the 900 year old man looked up at Amy, nervously scratching his cheek.

"Well..." He started. "Technically."

"Technically?"

"Yes. Well. She whispered it in my ear, so... So yes."

Amy placed her hands on her hips. "Hold on." She pointed a finger accusingly at the Doctor.

"So, this... This 'River Song' gets to know your NAME, your biggest secret of all, and you can't even tell me why you took me with you?"

"I said it was -"

"I KNOW what you said. You said there wasn't a reason. But, Doctor, and take no offense when I say this, you're a terrible lier. Really, you're just rubbish." She shook her head sadly at him, eyes full of pity.

The Doctor looked away. "Never mind that. My name, my NAME. How could she know my name?" He stood up, bursting with pent up angst.

"My name is a secret so great, so monumental. It's knowledge could destroy universes, could topple empires, it must never be told. It could be the death of me, the death of us all. 'Doctor who?', you ask. What I'm wondering is how I could ever bring myself to tell anyone my name. That's why I don't trust her. Why we can't trust her. And you must never, ever know my name. Not you, not anyone..." He rambled on for who knows how long, babbling on about who knows what.

So, whilst he was giving this powerful speech, Amy popped off into the library, where she subsequently stumbled upon a book enticingly entitled, "The History of the Time War."

She grabbed it and jogged back into the console room where the Doctor was finishing his speech, his back turned to the wall.

"And that, Pond, is why my name can never be -" he turned around and stopped abruptly, his eyes falling on the book in her hands.

"So..." Amy rocked back and forth. "This book wouldn't happen to mention anything important about the Timelords, like, say for example, your name?"

"Oi! Give that here!" Aghast, the Doctor snatched the large text out of her hands and threw it over his shoulder without a backward glance.

"Why do I even HAVE that book?! I already know all about the history of the Time War. Got to burn that as soon as I can. Or throw it in the vortex. That seems more permanent," he muttered to himself. Then he glanced at Amy.

"Did you... Read it?"

"No, but I was going to if you hadn't so rudely grabbed it," Amy smiled, amused.

"Did you not hear any of what I just said?!" The Doctor threw his hands into the air.

Amy rolled her eyes. "I'm KIDDING. I'm not going to try to find out what your stupid name is anyway."

Offended, the Timelord pouted and adjusted his bow tie. "It's not stupid. It's cool. My name's cool."

Suddenly, another T.A.R.D.I.S appeared and out walked Doctors one through ten.

"I don't quite like this setting for The T.A.R.D.I.S," mused the first Doctor.

"Well, isn't this fantastic..." The ninth Doctor crossed his arms, grimacing. "I thought I told you, I left this show! And why am I the only Doctor with a northern accent?" He stormed offset.

"Shouldn't this be causing a paradox?" Said the author.

"Who are you people?" Said Amy.

"..." Said everyone.

"Jelly Baby?" Offered the fourth Doctor.

The End

**So I guess the end was a bit unexpected. **


End file.
